Oak Men
Oak Men — Appears in Claimed by Shadow About A large party of shaggy things with a horrible stench emerged from the trees. A couple of very odd-looking beings came forward that looked like two gruesome trees had uprooted themselves and decided to go for a walk. One was four feet tall and four feet wide, the other was taller by about a foot. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Species * Dark Fey Powers & Abilities * can reashape body parts''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Weapons * clubs and hide-wrapped shields. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Occupation * Night Guard under Captain Radella Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Physical Description Shorter one: * feet tall and four feet wide * hair was the color of lichen—a bright flaming red despite the dirt that caked it * eyes and teeth were dung yellow * gnarled and pitted skin like old bark, the color of the loamy forest floor * oak leaf loin cloth was his only covering * enormous belly Taller one: * five feet, thinner than his partner * filthy gray hair like Spanish moss hung down to his knees * Stringy muscles, impossibly long arms * greenish gray skin * body resembled a cragged tree trunk, with knobby extensions * long strings of dirty gray moss and ferns sprouted directly from his flesh * breath like a ripe compost heap * both had a horrible stench Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Other Details * The taller Oak Man who tried to rape her, reminded Cassie of the Green Man myths. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow When Radella gave the order to seize them, a large party of shaggy things burst out of the trees. Marlowe says they're Dark Fey—Giants and oak men. Two of them tried to rape Cassie in the enchanted forest in Faerie. The tall one threw the fat one against a tree, the branches trapped him like a cage then fell on Cassie intending to rape her. She eventually was able to cast the Dagaz rune going back two minutes. She was able to stop her own rape, by the fat Oak Man this time, by pressing the rowan charm against his forehead—but could not save Mac. The pixie, Radella, appeared and slapped the fat Oak Man with the flat of her sword—sent him sailing into the forest and hit the ground hard.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 See Also * Dark Fey * Radella * Faerie * Cassandra Palmer * Mac * Kit Marlowe Book References External Links *The Enigma of the Green Man - Theories and Interpretations *Green Man - Wikipedia *Myth & Moor: Into the Woods, 4: Wild Folklore * *The Mythology of the Green Man An excerpt from "The Mythic Forest, the Green Man and the Spirit of Nature" *The Green Man, Spirit of the Forest *Green Man ~ Encyclopedia mythica ✥ Category:Dark Fey Category:Supernatural Types